


Messed Up

by Spiffing



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Bryce Walker gets hurt, Montgomery is an asshole, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24979630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiffing/pseuds/Spiffing
Summary: Bryce visits Liberty High alone after school to contemplate his past actions. Monty shows up and gives Bryce pain.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Messed Up

**Author's Note:**

> Binged watched 13 Reasons Why and was greeted with nightmares. This was one of them.

The sun was still up outside. But here it was dark. Cold and quiet. It was different, being back at Liberty High. Especially after hours, alone. He walked around the locker room, remembering back to simpler times, brighter times before shit hit the fan. He sat down on a bench, his old spot across from his old locker. He stared at it, not really focused on it. His mind was elsewhere. Again, back to when it all began when he first made it into the team.

He could see it, getting caught up with it, ignoring the smallest voice in the back of his head. Did he know back then what he was getting into? What he was condoning and partaking? He must have known it was wrong back then. He must have. But he must have also denied it because not long after he had felt he could do no wrong, because there had been no consequences.

He could blame Liberty High, the culture it had already cultivated before he had been a student.

He could blame his classmates for letting it all happen, for not stopping him.

He could blame it on his parents for never being there for him, for never loving him.

But he knew, deep down, that he was at fault. He was the one that allowed toxicity to continue. He was the one who eventually was leading it. He got whatever he wanted. He did whatever he felt like. It was all so easy.

Knowing that he could have just as easily stopped it all made him feel sick, with shame and guilt.

He had forced himself on to every girl he had preyed on. In his mind, he convinced himself that they were asking for it, that he was top shit, that everyone either wanted to be with him or be him. He twisted the truth to the point where what he saw didn’t match what reality presented. And it was all in front of him. He ignored the signs. He ignored their pleas. And he could never take those moments back.

The door slammed open. He jumped to his feet, eyes darting around for a spot to hide.

“I know you’re in here, Bryce. You don’t have to hide.”

A figure emerged from the shadows. The light between the blinds fell upon them. It was Monty. A familiar face, but the look on it made him feel that something wasn’t right. But Bryce ignored the feeling, pulled up a smile and forced himself to relax.

“Monty! What’s up dude?”

Suddenly, he was shoved into the lockers.

“What do **you** think?” Monty spat.

Bryce held his hands up in surrender, surprised by the outburst.

“Okay brother! Chill. I’m not here to fuck things up.”

“You shouldn’t be here.”

“I know. I just needed to think.”

“Well, couldn’t you have done that elsewhere? You don’t belong here no more.”

“I know. I’ll leave.”

“No. Not until I get what I want. You owe me.”

Bryce felt his anger rise immediately at that.

“Owe you? I don’t owe you anything!”

He pushed Monty backwards, getting him out of his space. Monty stumbled a bit, then shoved Bryce in return, hard. He slammed his fist into the metal beside Bryce’s head and crowded in close. His breath ghosted his face. His eyes were black, almost predatory. Bryce stared back, angry and confused, before lips crashed into his. He didn’t like it. He didn’t want it. He shoved him back and punched him in the face. He glared hard at Monty, trying to make sense what was happening. Monty threw a fist, Bryce swatted it away. Monty threw another, Bryce blocked it. Suddenly his leg gave out, he fell to the ground. His shin was in pain. He glared up at Montgomery.

“The fuck, man!”

“All the things I’ve done for you. I protected you. I was loyal to you.”

“I didn’t ask you to do all those things.”

“You don’t always have to. I had to do those things. We’re a family. We work as a team. And we always have each other’s backs.”

“Jesus, Montgomery. We’ve done a lot of dumb shit and a lot of people are fucking messed up because of it. Hannah died because of me. I’ve stopped lying to myself. But what about you? How are you able to live with yourself?”

One moment, Montgomery was standing above him. The next, he was on top of him, punching him in the face again and again and again. Then, he grabbed his throat and squeezed. His face felt like it was on fire. And now his chest burned, heaving for air cut off from him. Bryce writhed and bucked, his hands pushing at Montgomery with urgency, to shove him off him. The eyes boring down at him held no humour, no mercy.

“Get off of me!”

“You left me! You left me and never came back!”

“Are you gay for me?” Bryce rasped, incredulous.

“No. But I bet you were.”

Bryce was confused again.

“Fuck you,” he hissed.

The hands were gone, followed by Montgomery’s weight. Bryce gasped, then gagged, then gasped, rolling on his side.

“No, Bryce. Fuck **you**.”

Kick to the ribs. Bryce tried to crawl away. Another kick. Bryce grunted. Another kick. Bryce curled into himself, shielded his head. Then another kick. And another. And another until he lost count. A kick to the face, his head snapped back. His vision blacked out. He was robbed of sight. But he could still hear. His heart thudded beneath his rib cage, his ears ringing out. Heavy breathing, his and his own. A belt buckle undone, a zipper pulled down. He fell onto his front with a groan, before coughing up blood. The red swirled, it was dark and dripping. Bryce tried to crawl away again, towards the exit. But he coughed again. More blood. He could barely move. Every movement brought pain, he groaned and cursed. And when he felt his pants pulled down, the freezing air touching his bare ass, and the cold hard ground beneath him, the dark spots started to disappear, and Montgomery was standing above him, grinning gleefully.

Then Montgomery sitting on top of him again, on his legs so he couldn’t kick. Hands were everywhere, unrelenting and unexpected, over his back, his sides, his ass, under his shirt. Palming, grabbing and pulling. Bryce flinched at every touch, hissing as sharp pains jabbed and pulse through him. He didn’t want this. He needed to get out. He tried to push up, bump him off him, push through the pain, until Montgomery snatched his right wrist and twisted his arm back, forcing it on his back. The touching stopped. He heard Montgomery spit. Then he felt it, something heavy and sticky pressed against his thigh. Bryce squeezed his eyes shut.

“Don’t tell me you’re getting off on this,” Bryce muttered.

“Aren’t you?”

“No fucking way!”

“Don’t worry. There’s more to come. This is just the beginning.”

“Haha. Very funny. Don’t---.”

His words got stuck in his throat. He felt his legs pushed apart. He felt the other hand grab his ass. He felt a stiff length rub against his crack.

“Who's laughing?” he whispered.

Bryce gritted his teeth. He mustered up all the strength he still had in him and bucked up, causing the weight above him shift, the hand on his wrist to loosen. He pushed at Montgomery again, only to get another punch in the face. Bryce groaned, then yelped as his hair was grabbed and yanked back. Bryce strained up, but Montgomery pulled back further. Bryce choked.

“You do girls rough. Maybe you want it rough too.”

He felt the stiff length slide between his ass cheeks, sticky and wet. Then a small nudge.

“D-don’t. Please.”

“Wow. The Great Bryce Walker, begging for my dick,” Montgomery chuckled. “Knew you always wanted me.”

The body above him draped over him, covering him whole. He felt his breath on the back of his neck. He felt trapped.

“Ready?”

He didn’t get a chance to respond before he shoved right into him.

Bryce screamed.

Pain. Pain. Pain.

Tears spilled. His body, tense. His hands, clenched.

Montgomery let go of his hair, hands pushing down on top of Bryce's back.

“Fuck, Bryce. You’re so tight.”

“Fuck you!” Bryce yelled.

Montgomery rocked into him again, further into him. Bryce cried out.

“Relax. It gets better, I promise.”

Another shove.

“Stop! Stop, please---.”

Montgomery ignored him. He rolled his hips, then slapped Bryce’s ass.

“So much cake. So tight for me,” Montgomery groaned.

Bryce’s whole body trembled on its own accord. He couldn’t stop his body from acting this way. Montgomery continued rocking into him, inch by inch, and Bryce felt it all. It hurt, it hurt, it hurt like never before. He felt stretched, as though he was being split two. He struggled again, trying to shove Montgomery off him. He tried to breathe. He didn’t want this. He didn’t like this. He wanted out. He wanted to fight back. He wanted to escape. But Montgomery’s hands, now both gripping Bryce’s arms, pinning them down, he couldn’t move. He couldn’t stop it. He couldn’t escape.

The rocking came to a stop. Montgomery was flush against him, skin on skin. Montgomery was warm but Bryce felt cold.

He felt him slide out of him, excruciatingly slow, then suddenly thrust back into him. It kept going, hard and fast. Bryce couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t move, he couldn’t think. His thoughts went places he never really thought about. Was this how they felt, all those he had forced himself on to, without consent? Did they feel weak, helpless, and scared like he felt right now?

He screwed his eyes shut. More tears fell. Thoughts continued inward. His body grew limp from them, his eyes became glassy. He gave up fighting, he let it keep going.

He wasn’t sure how long Montgomery had been going on for, but when he finished, Bryce barely reacted. He watched as Montgomery got up, pulled his pants up and tucked himself back in. He saw the smirk on his face and how his eyes roamed over his used body.

“Tell anyone and you’re dead. Got it?”

He kicked him.

“Got it?”

Bryce managed to move his head. Montgomery’s smile widened, showing teeth.

“Great. I’ll see you around.”

Montgomery gave a sarcastic wave and left.

Bryce didn’t move. He felt he couldn’t. There was a pressure in his chest. His breathing short. He needed to calm down but struggled to calm down. Then everything came rushing back. All he felt was pain. The pain was immense. It encompassed him, intense and throbbing. He felt wet and slick dripping from his ass, down his thighs. His mouth was sticky, tasting of copper and spit. He could still feel Montgomery weighing him down, the grip on his wrists. His mind was stuck running overdrive, playing it back over and over. He curled into himself and cried.


End file.
